


诊所轶事

by Mohe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohe/pseuds/Mohe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	诊所轶事

书名：诊所轶事

作者：漠河没有湖水

标签：工口

| 诊所佚事

咳，医生在吗”  
曼婷探头向这家小诊所里面看，寻找医生的踪影  
一直听姐妹们说这家诊所的医术不错，医生虽然有点奇怪，可是去过的人都觉得很好，到底怎么个好法，姐妹们都是笑笑，说去过就知道了。可是没事也不会生病，这次早上起来曼婷就觉得咳嗽，乏力，应该是感冒了，想起姐妹们推荐这里，平常挺挺就能过去的感冒，今天特地过来看病  
曼婷进来看了一圈，医生才从里面进来，热情的说，“我就是这里的医生，我叫程梁，有什么可以帮忙的嘛”  
曼婷看男人文质彬彬，也非常热情，来时候的紧张消除了大半，“医生，我，咳，早上起来就咳嗽，乏力，可能是最近感冒了，想来拿点药……”  
“你是第一次来吧，听人推荐的吗？”程梁顾左右而言他，好像并不着急问病情，“在我的诊所看病，就要完完全全相信我，听我的安排，我会给你别的医院和医生都不能给你的治疗体验，同意吗”  
曼婷听的有点愣，不过还是点点头  
“先去把裤子都脱掉，内裤外裤都不要留，紧身的内衣也要脱，放在门口的柜子里，然后再过来”  
“啊？”曼婷心里疑问很多，不过医生还是坚持刚才的说法，曼婷只好从了，脱光下身，连来的时候穿的蕾丝内衣也脱了，只剩一件薄薄透透的毛衫，隐约可以看到粉嫩小樱桃  
曼婷在程梁的指引下坐在办公桌旁边患者们坐的凳子上，皮面的凳子有一点凉，冰的曼婷屁股一紧  
程梁把这一切看在眼里，笑了笑，取出听诊器，拿着听诊器头的手慢慢伸进去，“咳嗽可能是肺部感染，让我听听胸音，深呼吸”  
曼婷看到听诊器的头好像不太一样，贴到皮肤上并不是冰凉的，反而有一点点暖，应该是加了一些绒毛一样的东西。小绒毛压着小樱桃深深用力压在胸口上，压的曼婷快要喘不上气来，又咳嗽两下  
“别动，”程梁干脆另一只手也伸进衣服里面，左手拿着听诊器压在曼婷右胸，右手握住曼婷左胸，大拇手指指腹在右胸乳头上打圈按摩安抚，“按摩肺部可以缓解一下咳嗽”  
左边的小绒毛来回揉着敏感的乳尖，右边又是温柔的按摩，程梁偶尔换一下左右，曼婷的小奶头一会痒一会舒服，渐渐呻吟出声，因为坐着而挤压到的下面，小花核难忍的吐了一股清水，在皮面凳子上尤其粘，也很明显  
曼婷羞的脸红，程梁笑了，“放送，这很好，刚才我听到你肺部有一些杂音，这样坐着影响效果，去诊疗床上躺着，继续做一些其他的检查”  
曼婷离开凳子的时候，花丛和凳面拉出细细的透明的丝，羞的曼婷赶紧转身侧躺在诊疗床上  
程梁拿来一个盒子，里面各种各样的仪器。程梁先帮曼婷翻身，“躺好，腿成‘M’分开支起来，放松，衣服撩到脖子上”  
曼婷照做，衣服刚刚上去，两颗白兔子就弹出来在程梁面前晃悠，曼婷羞的想闭眼，却被程梁提醒，“看着我，及时说哪里不舒服”  
程梁两只手握住两只兔子，乳尖在掌纹里被夹紧揉搓。程梁两只手揉搓的极有技巧，曼婷面色潮红，呻吟声逐渐变大，乳尖也挺直了往人手里送  
程梁揉足够了，指尖捻起一颗红樱，俯身含在嘴里，咂出水声  
“！”曼婷瞪大了眼睛，可是程梁技术太好，嘴巴吸得乳房满涨，舌苔刮着乳尖撩起曼婷的阵阵情欲，下一秒似乎就能被吸出奶来  
程梁照顾了曼婷双乳，最后用手揉了揉，放下曼婷衣服，“肺部有杂音，应该是肺部感染，胸口味甜无腥气，不是真菌性，那就是病毒引起的，一针青霉素肌注。胸部按压有咳嗽，脸部有红潮，不排除病毒扩散，先量个体温吧，再做个采血”  
还没等曼婷说自己害怕打针，就看见程梁拿了个按摩棒大小的东西，朝着自己说，“来，咱们量体温”  
“这……怎么量”  
程梁一点都不惊讶的样子，站在床边，手摸摸曼婷泛滥春水的双腿间，手指探向密林深处，“当然是在体内测量最准确，这里是最接近内脏的通路，当然是绝佳的测量位置，不过这样测会有一点痛，还要再润一下”  
程梁手指修长，两支手指顺进去，轻松找到了曼婷满涨的敏感带，手指肚快速而大力的点戳那里。曼婷尖声叫了两声，身下又吐了几股，淌出不少透明液体  
程梁手退出来，换上粗长的温度计，几乎不费什么力气就进入了，金属的测温贴片精准的贴在敏感带上，程梁安顿好位置，扶着曼婷双腿夹紧，“这个不要掉出来，十分钟以后取出温度计，会很滑，你多用一点力气夹着温度计”  
曼婷侧躺，点点头，哪知程梁刚刚离开，体温计就开始振动，直接从曼婷体内振动掉出来  
曼婷羞的不敢抬头，刚想坐起来拿着温度计找程梁，程梁就走过来，有些严肃的看着曼婷，“为什么掉出来了”  
“因为我……”曼婷不敢说借口，也羞于说，只好说，“我没有用力夹住”  
“对于不听话的病人，我的态度一直都是一样的，”程梁扶着曼婷躺下，没有急着塞温度计，而是“啪”的一巴掌打在曼婷浑圆滚翘的小屁股上，“小孩才不好好看病，打一顿屁股就会乖了”  
曼婷羞的低下头，程梁抬高曼婷大腿，掰开曼婷花核，将凉下来的温度计塞进去，几乎没入花核，直抵宫口，“用力夹着，再掉还打屁股”  
曼婷用力夹腿，温度计还是在振动，这回由于滑，温度计逐渐向更深处滑动，曼婷感受到那处越来越刺激，而且似乎温度计的频率越来越大，曼婷爽的失声尖叫，扒着诊疗床边叫嚷边喘着粗气，下面越是用力就越有一股股水淌出来，空气里都弥漫着若有若无的气味  
十分钟到了，程梁走过来，从曼婷花核里挖出温度计，看了看，“三十八度，应该是病毒扩散了，可能已经扩散到腹部器官了，做个采血吧”  
曼婷被折腾的够呛，刚刚下面突然的空虚让曼婷十分失落。程梁看在眼里，笑了笑，“不舒服？一会就好了”  
曼婷点点头，在程梁的帮助下趴在床上，程梁说采血采大腿根部的血才最有效，因为血液由股静脉流向心脏，汇聚了全身的毒素，更容易检测  
曼婷十分害怕，程梁取来一只针头又细又长的注射器，针尖要从屁股扎进去，一直探到股静脉才可以采血  
程梁先用手揉搓两颗浑圆，要把皮下的血管揉开，方便取血。揉开了血管，程梁让曼婷跪在床上趴着，绷直屁股方便露出血管。而程梁站在身后，用酒精擦了半颗屁股，选好了地方，针刺破皮肤扎进去  
曼婷疼得哭出来，屁股不停抖动，程梁一巴掌打在曼婷另一半屁股蛋上，喝道，“不许动！采完血去罚站，去撅好了等我  
打你屁股”  
“呜呜疼，对不起……”曼婷尽量控制着情绪，让长针完全扎进屁股，一点点吸走血液，半个屁股和腿都酸麻的，又肿又疼  
采了满管，针头才开始抽出，曼婷又开始哭泣，果然在扎完针之后又挨了程梁几巴掌，“去手撑在办公桌上，腿分开，不知道打屁股多疼的小孩，肌注的时候都会不消停，病都不会好”  
曼婷从床上起身，大腿上蹭的都是自己流的水，站起来腿软着塌腰，趴办公桌上，撅高屁股，看着程梁做着血检测  
程梁认真的用着各种各样的仪器，不时跟曼婷说话，“你以前感冒都怎么办”  
“我，我都是自己挺过去的，因为我怕看病，怕打针，就从来不去医院看病”  
“又是怕打针的小孩，”程梁做好准备工作，等待仪器的检查结果。趁着功夫从仪器台拿来长尺子，拍拍曼婷屁股，“撅高，主动一点，我考虑轻点打，屁股不给你揍肿了你是不会老实的，挨揍的时候要说，你一定不躲不动的老老实实打针”  
曼婷害怕的屁股发抖，身体也发抖，流着眼泪问，“我，我可以吃药吗”  
“不可以，我的诊所只有打屁股针这一种治疗方法，病人可以很快的治疗结束，不需要长期治疗，很适合需要按时上班的上班族和像你这样需要随时做家务的家庭主妇，去医院可能要住院和吊针很久”  
“那……还是打针吧……”  
曼婷还没说完话，“啪”的一下尺子揍下来，曼婷哭着喊，“对不起，我不动了，我一定好好打针”  
“知错就要改，有病就要及时治疗，不然只会越来越严重，”程梁的尺子狠狠咬上曼婷屁股，打的白肉翻出波浪，狠的可以拍到股缝中间的菊花，“欠揍！这些事情没人告诉过你吗，我看不是没人告诉，是告诉的时候没抽你屁股，所以就当耳旁风了是不是”  
“呜呜呜我，我以后及时来看病，哇啊啊疼啊，我乖乖打针，别打了，别打哇啊啊”  
曼婷哭的一抽一抽的，可身下不知道怎么，又有了反应，虽然疼，可是也有一些不一样的反应，湿漉漉的滴答到地上  
程梁好像已经见怪不怪了，用尺子摩挲着肿胀的花核，粘了不少粘液，湿漉漉的尺子自下而上抽在花核上，“  
腿站直，被医生体罚不知道羞吗”  
曼婷羞的都要埋在桌子里了，站直双腿，被湿湿的尺子揍，屁股肉也变得红肿潮湿，碰一下都敏感疼痛  
程梁终于停了尺子，用大手覆盖上曼婷屁股，轻轻揉搓，亲吻两侧屁股肉，“真听话，看来可以乖乖治疗了”  
曼婷动弹不了，继续趴着哭。程梁站在曼婷身后，大腿压在曼婷屁股上，上下摩擦揉，手伸进中空下垂的衣服，握住一对下垂的乳房，在手里安抚，“乖，只要乖就不疼了”  
曼婷被安排在了注射用的凳子上，高脚木头凳子，坐下就让曼婷疼得直哭。程梁去取结果，拿来单子，坐在桌子上写着药方，“一针青霉素，由于你总也拖着不治病，再来一针VC辅助治疗。先跟你说一下，这两个药剂是要一起打，左右屁股瓣一起注射，都是很疼的药，不许动”  
曼婷哭着点头，看程梁拿着两只吸得满满的注射器过来，不知道自己要怎么样的姿势。程梁放下注射器，抱曼婷下来，自己坐在注射凳上，“过来，趴我腿上打针”  
曼婷乖乖趴好，小肚子垫在程梁右腿，高高撅起，整个身子自然下垂，抓住程梁裤管颤抖  
程梁这次将曼婷整个屁股消了毒，曼婷红肿的屁股上终于有了一丝清凉，同时也是酒精带来的疼痛。曼婷紧张的等待，程梁轻摸曼婷的背，“听话，放松，刚才不是说要乖了吗，不疼”  
程梁说着，取了青霉素来，按着曼婷肿得最厉害的屁股戳刺进去  
“额啊啊啊啊好疼，太疼了啊啊”曼婷疼得又开始掉眼泪，可是真的一动不敢动，任针扎进屁股也不敢动弹。程梁非常满意，扎好了针并没有退药，而是轻轻拨弄屁股上竖立的针管作为奖励  
曼婷缓了缓气，只见程梁又拿起VC注射液，二话不说在曼婷屁股肿块上一扎到底  
曼婷的嚎叫差点掀翻屋顶，然后爆哭。程梁已经习以为常，两只手握住两只针管，慢慢退药进去，“想哭就哭，别憋着”  
曼婷屁股上酸麻肿胀，各种难受的感觉都有，两瓣屁股又打板子又打针，快要肿得不像话了。曼婷哭着求饶，“医生，求你了，我不行了，太疼了呜呜呜呜真的好疼呜呜呜”  
程梁推了一些就不推了，大半管药液的针管扎在曼婷的红屁股，尤其显得可怜。程梁抱抱曼婷，“疼就换个姿势，来，站起来”  
程梁帮曼婷站在地上，撅着被针管摧残的小屁股。程梁脱下自己的裤子，弹出饥渴已久的大东西，抱着曼婷，用下面的小嘴吃进去自己的粗长。程梁爽的直颤，曼婷趴在程梁身上，两人面对面感受着快感  
程梁握住曼婷纤细的腰，在自己曼婷身体里疯狂进出。曼婷不敢动，抱住程梁的肩膀尽量稳住身体，身下很快就爽到再次泛滥，让程梁更顺畅的进出  
程梁先体验了一下新鲜感，就开始扶住曼婷屁股和屁股上的注射器，一下一下稳步用力的撞击，撞的诊所里水声绵绵，淫靡不堪  
诊所里春光旖旎，程梁在进进出出间十分享受，曼婷水多又听话配合，在这方面也不扭捏，食髓知味。程梁操得爽极了，手握住注射器，一点点给曼婷退药  
“打针的时候做一些快乐的事情转移注意力，就不会疼了”  
曼婷爽的不知所以，屁股上剧烈的疼痛和花核飞天一般的快感融合在一起，颠鸾倒凤，天堂与地狱交织，欲罢不能  
曼婷反应越剧烈，下面的小嘴就咬的越厉害，程梁差点被曼婷紧的射了，享受过了之后报复性的猛烈操弄，干的曼婷嗓子都喊哑了。程梁简直爱死这种声线，掀开曼婷的衣服钻进去，叼住曼婷奶头用力吸咬，下身也疯狂抽插，手上的注射器也用力注射着药液。程梁抽插了百余下，最终猛地泄在曼婷身体里，也猛地拔了两只屁股针，揉着曼婷屁股止血  
曼婷哭着趴在程梁怀里，程梁抱起来曼婷在诊所里走来走去，哄着曼婷  
。等曼婷逐渐不哭了，程梁抱着曼婷往浴室走，“累了吧，洗个澡吧，打了针屁股不能沾水，我帮你洗吧”  
“呜……嗯……”  
曼婷的眼泪逐渐停下来，被程梁抱去浴室，站在水龙头下面被程梁脱了个精光。程梁自己也是光着身子，试了试水温，从背后贴上曼婷，“屁股不能沾水，我给你挡掉吧”  
程梁大腿贴上曼婷屁股，某个粗长逐渐又开始抬头。程梁干脆扶着曼婷又插入，还没等打开水流，先把曼婷按在瓷砖墙上，两只手握住雪白的大兔子，暴力揉搓，下身继续开始大力冲撞，浴室里湿润又温暖，曼婷却觉得十分干燥难受，回头向程梁索吻。程梁叼住曼婷嘴唇吸吮，下身涨的更大，浸润在曼婷更加淫靡的温柔乡，肆意发泄。干的曼婷腿根本站不住，只能靠程梁的一根肉棒才能维持站立  
程梁反复干了几次才抽出。曼婷肚子都涨了，程梁只得按住曼婷小腹，看着曼婷两腿之间断断续续射出一股股白浊，花核早就高肿无法闭合，程梁特别满意，开始给曼婷清洗下身，用湿毛巾擦拭身体  
洗了澡，程梁留曼婷稍作休息。曼婷觉得屁股不怎么疼了，就要穿戴整齐和程梁告别  
程梁送曼婷到门口，给曼婷穿好衣服，嘱咐道，“一周之后回来复查，如果回去之后发烧咳嗽症状不好的话，更要及时回来治疗，也可以预约”  
“好的，谢谢医生”  
“你可以记一下我的手机，我的诊所还有一些提高免疫力的药，如果想的话随时可以来做注射，如果提前预约就更好了”  
“一定会经常回来的，今天谢谢医生了”  
曼婷离开了诊所，感觉身体像是重新获得了能量一样，十分舒适。曼婷打开手机，跟姐妹分享了治疗经验，决定以后的小病小灾还会来这里治疗

续集

诊所开办已经很久了，程梁自己也是个全才，只是不喜欢医院的应聘，就自己开了个小诊所，接待形形色色的病人，享受治病的乐趣  
曼婷自从去了就爱上了这里，有事没事就来这里看病，没病就来接种一下疫苗，久而久之也和程梁熟悉了  
曼婷自从嫁了人之后，就生孩子伺候孩子连轴转，做足了家庭主妇，在家里也被丈夫冷嘲热讽。曼婷十分难受，忍到孩子上了幼儿园，自己终于腾出时间来工作了。曼婷思来想去，适合自己的工作可能也就是家政行业了，自己还比较熟悉，时间也没那么冲突。曼婷去公司面试通过了，就是还需要拿体检报告才能入职  
体检需要好多项，曼婷思来想去，还是走进了诊所里  
“医生，你看，合同要求要做全方位的检查，因为要去一家照顾孩子，所以还要求那方面也要健康，可不可以做啊”  
程梁看了看合同，从自己的文件夹里拿出一张表格，里面又各种各样的项目，“那你就做这个最全套的职业体检吧，基本上满足要求了。”  
曼婷左看右看，什么项目都包括了，点点头，“好，就这个吧”  
“嗯，去门口，衣服全都脱掉，什么都不要留，然后回来就可以了”  
曼婷照做，今天来的时候只穿了连衣裙和内裤，内衣也没有穿，所以简单一脱就可以了  
曼婷回到诊疗室，程梁搬出角落的仪器出来，手里托着体检表，指着体重计，“站上来，先从身高体重开始吧”  
曼婷背对身高尺站上去，这个仪器不仅可以测身高，还可以测从前胸到后背的距离。头顶的身高尺一点点落下，叮的一声确定了身高体重，头顶的尺子走上去，胸前的尺子又贴过来，和乳头齐平的想过来测试  
曼婷挺胸抬头测的身高，因此此时没有及时贴在身后的柱子上，测出的宽度不在正常范围，程梁摇摇头，托着曼婷胸部，按着往身后靠，“贴上，不然测得不准，重来”  
程梁刚想再测，发现曼婷的乳头内陷，于是抬头问曼婷，“你一直有这个毛病吗”  
曼婷点点头，“一直都有，生完孩子之后没敢治，怕孩子咬，就拖到现在了”  
“体检结束之后我给你做个治疗，乳头内陷久了会导致乳腺发炎，很难治疗的，我现在先帮你把乳头拿出来吧”  
“好……”  
程梁的手摸上曼婷双乳，揉出两颗樱桃，捏在手里把玩，惹的曼婷下身一紧，低头想躲。程梁捏着乳头揉搓，让曼婷乳头站立起来，再找来两个乳夹夹住，拍拍曼婷屁股，“站直，测胸高”  
曼婷贴着仪器站，横杆走过来，抵在敏感的乳头上下压。正当曼婷快要有反应的时候，横杆报了个数，离开了  
程梁扶曼婷走下来，上了另一个仪器，测下半身的器官尺寸的东西。曼婷站上去，有一个屁股形状的东西，像座位一样。曼婷把屁股放在上面，不能坐着只能定位。曼婷站在机器上，程梁扶着曼婷站在合适的位置，“咱们来测一下腿长”  
说完话就从机器里升高一个圆柱形的东西，头上圆圆的。曼婷来过几次，猜出这个东西是怎么用的，于是乖巧站着。程梁蹲下身，用手掰开曼婷花核，掉出几滴藏的极深的甘露，涂在圆柱上。圆柱还在升高，顺着程梁双手掰开的缝隙挤进去，继续钻探  
“啊啊，难受……啊啊停一下”  
机器并不会停，曼婷从没觉得这么大一支东西钻进体内，比任何人的都要大。圆柱钻到了宫口，用力打桩，冲破了子宫口，进入那个腔体，还不够，继续进入直到抵在子宫上壁，顶的曼婷疼痛不已，这才停下来，报数，“子宫长度正常，阴道长度正常，腿长正常”  
测量结束，仪器很快就收回去，曼婷腿软，栽在程梁怀里，被程梁抱着去椅子上坐着，“第一项结束了，咱们来点不耗体力的吧，测视力”  
程梁搬来一面镜子，让曼婷重心向后倚在椅子上，露出密林向前，对着镜子，以便曼婷自己可以看到自己的私处  
程梁拿来一个小号的跳蛋，用夹子夹住两侧的毛毛，免得挡了视线，又拿来两个软夹夹住两片阴唇，掰开向两侧，塞进去跳蛋，打开振动开关，“看着镜子，告诉我，上面的字是什么”  
跳蛋太小了，根本顶不到自己的欲望上面。只觉得下身被震得疼痛，难受的仔细辨认，“S—E—X”  
“可以，双眼视力正常”程梁拿出一条带子，蒙上曼婷左眼，下身给曼婷换了一个玉势，冰凉凉的，程梁拿着东西进进出出，专顶曼婷的敏感。曼婷终于被满足了一下，浑身舒服的颤抖。  
“告诉我，这次是什么字”  
程梁的手没停下来，玉势上的字并不清晰，曼婷眯着眼睛看了半天，说道，“F—U—C—K—M—E，fuck me，肏我”  
程梁加快速度戳弄，弄得玉势上快要滴落玉露，从人体内拔出来，“右眼视力正常，换一侧”  
这次曼婷只有左眼可以看得见，程梁换了按摩棒，插的极深，抵在宫口上才打开按摩棒，曼婷爽到不能自已，仔细眯着眼睛看镜子，也不能辨认字迹，“啊……看不清……啊～”  
程梁换了一根粗长的按摩棒，慢慢插入曼婷下体，有些吃力。曼婷抱住程梁的胳膊，喘息几下，又仔细看了看镜子，辨认道，“D—I—C—K”  
“还好，视力合格”程梁慢慢抽出按摩棒。曼婷累的脱力，倒在椅子上起不来  
“歇一下，咱们来拍个胸片吧，看看内脏情况”  
曼婷起身时候擦了擦凳子，走到X光室，趴在X光机上。这个机器是专为女性设计的，有固定的胸托，这样就不会在拍胸片的时候挤压到胸部  
“吸气，别喘气，好，胸片拍好了，别动，继续拍胸部的片子”  
这回要给乳房造影，就要乳房完全暴露在仪器上。程梁操纵仪器，前面两只小爪子抓住曼婷乳头，不停的揪着，小爪子前面有一个负压的小罩，这样就模拟了吸吮的动作。曼婷哺乳期已经过去了，但也架不住仪器的吸吮，竟然也滴出一些奶来  
“很棒，坚持住姿势，结束了”  
曼婷揉揉胸，身下的春水顺着大腿开始滑下  
程梁翻看着片子，曼婷便躺在诊疗床上，侧躺等着检查结果。程梁用笔刷刷的写下结果，走过来告诉曼婷，“心肺功能正常，乳房发育正常，乳头内陷的问题我们一会再治疗，你的乳房大小还有上升空间，如果想保持身材的话，我也可以帮你做一些按摩”  
“嗯，那就麻烦医生了”  
程梁走过来，俯身含住曼婷的奶头，试图也吸到一些奶香，“今天表现很不错，奖励一下辛苦的小铃铛了，一会小铃铛可能还会有用处哦”  
曼婷羞了，夹腿躺平，试图用胳膊挡住脸红。程梁亲够了，就去拆注射器和试管，“乖，侧躺，咱们来做采血，在私处采血不仅可以查常规疾病，还可以检测性病，一举两得，那就让小妹妹辛苦一下吧，张开腿”  
程梁拿着棉签针管站在床边，曼婷恐惧又害怕，可是检查不能因为自己害怕就不做了。曼婷的腿无处安放，程梁就拿来一把椅子放在诊疗床上，让曼婷一条腿架在凳子面上，另一条腿放在床上，张露出粘腻的下身  
程梁没法下针，只好取来一个最大号的针管，吸了生理盐水，拍拍曼婷屁股，“张大，越大越好，先给你洗洗阴道，不然没法抽血检验”  
曼婷羞的没法，只好张开腿，任热热的盐水流过自己下身，冲走污秽。程梁擦擦水渍，用棉签沾着酒精擦拭外阴，采血针猛地扎进去  
“啊医生，程医生，我疼啊啊”  
曼婷疼得弓背，抓住椅子腿用力，咬着下唇防止自己动弹。程梁吸了一针管的血样，开始慢慢抽针。针尖带起曼婷一块肉跟着站起来，直到完全拔针。曼婷的那里肿起硬疙瘩，疼得曼婷呜呜呜的哭  
“自己揉揉，我去检测一下”  
程梁递给曼婷一根软软的橡胶玉势，细很多也软很多，曼婷哭着接过来，慢慢塞进下面去，揉一下就“嘶”的一声，慢慢揉着伤处  
程梁过了一会才做完检测，走过来查看曼婷的身体，手指顺着曼婷蜜穴插入，熟练的找到敏感处，“还疼吗，消肿消了不少，要不要擦一点药”  
曼婷摇摇头，“没事了，有一点点疼，不过不碍事了”  
程梁松了口气，在曼婷吸的紧紧的小甬道里插进插出，让那里吐了两股水才拿出来，“血液报告出来了，肝肾功能正常，没有传染疾病，只是……有点会阴感染，最近夫妻生活是不是没有讲卫生”  
曼婷红着脸，点点头，自己家里那个人从来不注意洗澡，脱了就做，做了就卷着被子睡，褶皱里不知道有多少泥了  
程梁写了处方单，和曼婷解释道，“老规矩，打屁股针，如果你的丈夫再不注意个人卫生，下次就不是肌注这么简单了，你就住在我的诊所，往屁股蛋或者你的小妹妹上吊水吧”  
曼婷无奈的应下来，为自己的苦命叹气  
程梁继续进行接下来的检查项目，“公司说如果家政人员不够努力，混水摸鱼，可能会进行打屁股惩罚，所以要求入职者打屁股时候不会过于紧张导致心脏病，也不要过于皮厚打了没反应，所以要求拍下巴掌，戒尺和藤条，各五十下之后的屁股状态，并且还要藤条打臀缝的图片附上才可以。那咱们开始？你可以选择你喜欢的姿势”  
曼婷红着脸，低头想了想，小声地问，“那我，可以趴在你腿上吗”  
程梁笑了，“那有什么不可以的，来吧”  
程梁坐在诊疗床，床头放着这次的刑具。曼婷爬上去，屁股翘的高高的，方便程梁下手  
程梁揉揉曼婷屁股，轻轻拍一巴掌上去，把曼婷打的浪叫一声。程梁揉着曼婷屁股，笑了一下，“这么敏感可不行啊，万一被雇主打了屁股，打的内裤湿了可怎么办啊”  
曼婷脸更红了，小声给自己辩解，“不是的……这次是因为……”曼婷说不出口，难道说自己只有被程梁打屁股才会湿吗，这种话说不出口，“那个，今天刚做完检查才湿的”  
“你看看哪有做体检会湿的人啊，不就只有你一个小骚货吗？嗯？”  
程梁巴掌的力气开始加大，认真的拍打曼婷屁股。曼婷身后吐了两股水，屁股开始灼烧的疼痛，程梁就算巴掌也打的很重，曼婷屁股一紧一紧的，疼得开始哭出来，“啊啊轻点打吧，疼，屁股疼，我错了，我不流水了……太疼了……”  
程梁揍完巴掌，曼婷眼泪汪汪的，眼眶通红看着程梁，想让程梁下次再打。程梁抄起戒尺，在手里垫垫，“今天都打完，明天就可以去面试了，面试官如果想看你的红屁股，可以看到一个鲜艳的大红色的屁股，不是很好吗”  
曼婷没等反驳，就觉得屁股上一阵酥麻，然后是沉重的疼痛，铺满了屁股。曼婷哭着抓住程梁裤子，哀嚎求饶，屁股被揍得一弹一弹的，曼婷也被打的从人腿上弹起，弄得屁股肉上下动弹，可爱极了  
“别动！再动打手板！”  
曼婷挺怕打手板的，小时候就怕老师的背诵背不出来，要挨手板，现在长大了也怕，所以也不敢挡，呜呜的哭，求饶  
“呜呜呜我错了，我努力工作，不会偷懒了呜呜呜”  
程梁满意的点点头，摸着自己的杰作——曼婷两瓣深红敏感又泛紫的屁股，要多性感有多性感。曼婷别碰就浑身一抖，抹掉眼泪说，“医生，求求你了，藤条留着吧，别打了”  
程梁拍下第二组照片，和色卡一起比对拍照，“不错，很好，比标准色卡要深一度到一度半的样子，很优秀的屁股，咱们来藤条吧，效果会更好。藤条不能用otk，咱们去注射室吧”  
曼婷站起来擦眼泪，程梁给曼婷擦干净泪水，擦掉鼻涕，亲亲曼婷哭的有些泛红的脸蛋，轻声安慰道，“我会有分寸的，相信我，我不会做对你不好的事的”  
曼婷选择相信程梁，一瘸一拐跟着程梁进了注射室。小诊所里其实在哪都可以打针，所以这个专门的注射室都是些不寻常的东西，比如眼前这个骑上去以后腿和身子呈“Z”字型的打针凳，还有折叠起来的倒吊椅，一应俱全。墙上各种各样的注射工具，针头极细的到最粗的，塑料、玻璃到钢筒的，甚至还有飞镖和弓箭式的可以选择。曼婷来过几次都没有进注射室，以为这里只是摆设，没想到别有洞天  
程梁抱着曼婷趴在“Z”型凳上。凳子侧面呈正三角形，曼婷两腿分别在三角形两侧，骑在凳子上，身子前扑趴在高凳面上。凳子侧面分高凳面和矮凳面，身子趴的地方是高凳面，小腿跪在低凳面上，屁股被抵在三角形的尖尖上，无论是打针还是打屁股都很适合  
程梁怕曼婷乱动，用绳子绑住曼婷背和小腿。藤条在空中甩出破音，抽在曼婷五彩斑斓的屁股，曼婷果然哭嚎着挣扎，差点掉下凳子  
“哇啊啊啊太疼了，医生，我不干了，我不工作了，呜呜呜呜”  
程梁按住曼婷的腰，刷刷几下藤条连着抽，“不工作？想让你的死鬼老公控制你一辈子吗？想围着锅台转一辈子吗？没工作你怎么有底气跟他翻脸，你怎么做你想做的事？”  
曼婷虽然哭喊，但也听进去这些话了，边喊着疼，边想着这几句话，求饶也变成了，“我要工作，呜呜呜我错了，对不起，我去工作”  
程梁还是很喜欢曼婷这种进油进盐的性格的，藤条打的不轻不重，虽然曼婷屁股开花，肿得发紫发黑，可是没怎么打坏。程梁把曼婷的屁股瓣往外分开，架在“Z”型架两侧，露出粉嫩的小雏菊，藤条递上去，“乖乖，咱们最后一下，打完就饶了你”  
曼婷哭的声嘶力竭，菊花含苞不肯开放。程梁随手拿下墙上的一只注射器，取下针头，一下下扎着曼婷屁眼，“放松，我要看到你整个肛门，要看得见软肉才能打，不许绷着，放松”  
曼婷被扎的疼了，越紧张被扎的越多，屁眼那里也是难忍的疼痛。曼婷大哭，没办法，慢慢放松了小菊花等待摧残  
程梁举起藤条，狠狠一下抽上去，曼婷差点把注射架带倒，哭的天崩地裂。程梁拍了最后一组照片，拿出备好的药膏给曼婷擦身后，也擦了擦流血的屁眼  
“很棒，红色非常正，曼婷的身体很优秀，适合做所有的工作”  
程梁抱起哭的上气不接下气的曼婷，离开了魔鬼一般的注射室  
曼婷在程梁怀里哭了好久，好像要把这些天的难过全都宣泄出来。程梁抱着曼婷，细细吻过曼婷的眼角眉梢，手上不住的抚摸，让曼婷在自己怀里尽情发泄。等曼婷慢慢止住哭声，程梁让曼婷躺在床上歇着，自己去调试仪器  
曼婷身后的肿胀很快就不那么硬了，程梁回来继续陪着曼婷，曼婷很快就伸出手拉住程梁，“别走，多陪我一会，我难受……”  
程梁抱起来曼婷，毫不吝啬自己的吻，落在曼婷脸颊嘴唇和肩膀，极尽温柔，“乖，今天都陪你，你是最美的，不应该受这么多委屈的”  
曼婷在程梁怀里，慢慢的身体发热，控制不住的去亲吻程梁，两个人滚到床上一起接吻。程梁下面忍得难受，脱下裤子，甩出自己的东西和曼婷交媾。曼婷十分迎合，也适应了程梁的东西，习惯这东西进出自己。程梁压着曼婷，曼婷躺在床上急促的呼吸，欢愉的呐喊  
程梁卖力抽插几次，附在曼婷耳边轻声说，“咱们在做全世界最快乐的事，这个时候打针不会痛的，相信我，咱们现在把针打了吧”  
曼婷点点头，程梁抬起曼婷双腿，让曼婷双腿抱在胸前，大腿分开，一个粉嫩嫩的小花苞被自己蹂躏虐待，润润的像是清晨带着露水的花朵。程梁拿起自己配制好的药水，对着曼婷绷紧的，因为责打而不自然发亮光滑的屁股，擦擦碘酒，一针扎进去，“还是青霉素，不确定你性伴侣身上到底有什么病菌，所以就只能用青霉素了”

“呜呜呜好，疼，青霉素太疼了，屁股要不行了……”  
程梁又拿起另一只针，拔了针帽，按按曼婷另一半屁股，摸到勉强能下针的地方，也擦了擦碘酒，“这针是免疫球蛋白，可以提高你免疫力，不过总这样也不行，不要总忍耐了，做出一些改变吧，不然你身子受不了的”  
曼婷刚刚陷入深思，就被屁股上的一阵酸麻拽回现实  
“这个也疼呜呜呜不打针，我不想打针了唔……”  
程梁扶正两只针，和自己的大jb并列，像是三根针扎在曼婷的屁股上。三根东西都一起做着插入，曼婷哼唧一下，因为程梁触到了爽处而不停颤抖，最终夹紧脚趾，快乐又羞耻的巅峰  
程梁的频率越来越快，注射的越来越慢，好像并不想打完一样，每当曼婷享受房事的快感，程梁就推药提醒一下曼婷，让曼婷在现实和欲望中来回穿梭  
程梁加快运动，手上注射了最后一点药水，jb也射出自己滚烫的精液。曼婷又疼又爽，密林深处不断涌出甘泉，冲淡这股粘稠，最后还是尽数含在这张闭合不上的贪吃小嘴里  
程梁穿好裤子，爱惜的摸摸曼婷下体，那张小嘴就吸住了程梁的手指，程梁喜欢得紧，低头去亲吻露水涟涟的花心  
曼婷吓了一跳，“脏，别亲……”  
程梁抬头，嘴唇中间粘着一点曼婷分泌的爱液。这点粘粘的东西存在感很强，让程梁没忍住，舔进嘴里，“没事，很骚，我特别喜欢”  
曼婷羞得开始笑，胳膊挡住脸不让程梁看。程梁拿开曼婷胳膊，亲上曼婷嘴唇，“乖，羞也好看，洗一下下面，咱们继续检查”  
曼婷应下来，程梁端了一小盆水，曼婷蹲在小盆上，撩水洗下面，不一会就洗出白色的液体。曼婷身后站着程梁，羞得脸烧烫。程梁蹲下来，扶着曼婷屁股瓣，手指撩水进到阴道里面去洗，“乖，我来，你一个人洗太辛苦了”  
程梁的长指不时地摸到曼婷深处，迟迟不摸那个刺激的地方。曼婷有些心急，晃荡屁股想要爱抚。程梁洗干净曼婷下体，擦干净下面，抱着曼婷坐在一个中间挖空的凳子上，“腿分开，咱们测下一项”  
曼婷乖乖坐上去，程梁取来跳蛋和一只试管，站在曼婷身后，  
抱住曼婷身子，用跳蛋试探着塞进曼婷身子，“这项是测试性欲的，有些公司会做要求，为了防止雇主和雇员之间发生什么事情的，放松，做的真实一点，也是为了防止雇主欺负你”  
曼婷听话的自己蹭蹭，让两边屁股肉也分开，任程梁塞进有些大号的跳蛋  
程梁说，“用大号的是怕你滑出去，毕竟你水很多，也能把体温计滑出去”  
曼婷胸口都羞红了，下身收张吞进去大东西。程梁手指推进去，让跳蛋碰触敏感点，明天就在自己战栗  
“这么敏感啊，打开开关还受得了吗”  
程梁按下手里的开关，高频率的刺激几乎撕碎曼婷。曼婷爽时只想亲吻程梁，程梁也配合，斜眼看见那里凝聚一滴爱液，便拿试管去刮  
爱液凝聚了，顺着股沟流向菊花。程梁拦截住这一滴爱液，试管壁刮搔外阴唇，收集到了这一滴，惹得曼婷禁不住的一声叫床  
程梁掐着表，数着秒数，用试管刮了几次。曼婷的阴唇爽的合不上，微微张开，甚至可以看见里面那颗明黄色的跳蛋在呜呜振动  
程梁数到三十秒，停下表，手指挖出那颗跳蛋来，用试管挂下来跳蛋表面的爱液和手上的爱液，简单记录了一下。曼婷下身突然空虚得难受，双腿夹住来回蹭  
“别蹭，之前打针的针孔不能总泡着，我给你解决”  
程梁再次脱下裤子，凶器再次插入曼婷给曼婷解决问题。程梁拿着数据单，抱着曼婷，边插着边走到自己的办公椅上，越走，曼婷往下滑得越深。程梁坐下来，跟曼婷说，“自己动，我还要算数得出报告来”  
曼婷没处站着，坐着只能越插越深，只好扶着扶手，扶着桌子，让整个身子做着活塞运动，“算，算好了告诉我，啊啊，好粗，更烫了，快吃不动了”  
程梁专心算数，时不时顶上去，拍拍曼婷屁股，“用力，快一点，我操你的时候也这么慢吗，动”  
曼婷手都酸了，实在动不起来。程梁算好了数，站起来把曼婷压在办公桌，屁股朝天狠狠干进去  
“啊～医生，我，是多少～”  
“10ml，非常多了，很让我惊喜”  
曼婷高兴的笑，连娇喘都带着兴奋。程梁脸埋在曼婷双乳间，猛地吸一口，舌尖轻舔，“真棒，你真是个尤物”  
程梁年轻力壮，总能给曼婷意外的惊喜，刚刚歇了这么一会，程梁又是元气满满，干的自己腿软脚软还不停歇  
“医生，好厉害……唔，好深，喜欢……”  
程梁自诩身体一流好，这么一夸也来劲了，抓住曼婷的胸猛揉，像是要把曼婷操死一样运动下身，“喜欢就接着操你，反正我可以一直一直满足你不是吗”  
曼婷听着也舒服，嗷嗷叫的缠住程梁，程梁狠撞百十来下，顶在曼婷敏感点一股脑射了，足足射了半分钟才没东西了  
“这回咬住了，补充补充营养，针眼需要补充合适的糖分蛋白质才能愈合”  
曼婷顺了顺被汗水打湿的头发，迷迷糊糊说了声，“嗯”，又被程梁抱下来

曼婷趴在程梁身上就会很安心，程梁给曼婷拿来诊疗凳坐上，“常规体检基本结束了，来，我看看你的乳头，内陷还挺严重的”  
程梁这次根本没穿上裤子，光腿来回走。曼婷下面的小嘴被压着，光滑得不是很舒服。程梁这次拿了根很细的小注射器，让曼婷不要碰胸，自己用酒精棉签擦拭乳头、乳尖，“听话，不是打针，不动就不会疼了”  
曼婷害怕，紧张的盯着程梁的针头。程梁一手扒开曼婷乳头，尽量露出乳腺来，一手用针尖顺着奶水的通路注射进去，慢慢推药，“乳腺饱满一些，乳头自然就挤出来了，你现在乳晕那里比较缺少脂肪，打了药水就好了”  
曼婷感觉自己身体将出未出的奶水被堵回去了，有些难受，不过乳晕的确饱满不少，乳头也挺立起来

“好涨”  
程梁把两边全都注射了药水，曼婷觉得涨涨的，就和涨奶的感觉差不多。这时程梁又去拿了东西回来，像是一个小乳夹  
“这个是……”  
“刚才的药液不易吸收，所以才会让你觉得涨的，用这个振动吸收效果会好”  
程梁手里的小乳夹有一个尖端，很短小但是很精致，闪闪发光。程梁拿起乳夹，夹子轻轻架在乳头上，手指扒开乳头，露出刚才的乳腺，扎进去小尖尖

“疼……有点疼”  
另一个乳头也一样做了，程梁碰碰两边，还蛮结实的。于是打开开关，小尖尖高频率的振动，带着“嗡嗡”的声音刺激曼婷所有的乳房神经。曼婷浪叫的一声高过一声，下身重新开始流水，嘀嗒到地上，腿软的坐不住凳子。  
程梁早就硬起来了，顺着曼婷急切的小蜜穴滑进去，而后就是极为享受的一次性爱。曼婷滑溜溜的下体想留住程梁，用力疯狂夹吸。程梁的粗长享受了前所未有的紧致，比处女还要紧致，疯狂又热烈  
程梁低吼一声，跟着曼婷一起喊着爽快，情到浓时拍曼婷浑圆的屁股，带着低吼声在曼婷身体里开拓，开发着曼婷每一处从未得到性滋润的角落。程梁总觉得不够，折腾射了一次又硬了，用自己肉棒疯狂安慰抚摸这个女人身体的每一处，每一处香甜每一口甘露都要得到。  
曼婷的乳房从酥麻到酸爽，被程梁不知道做了多少次，子宫都要被射满了。程梁射出最后一股，才恋恋不舍抽出，给曼婷拿下乳夹，“药都吸收干净了，不过你这个有些久了，比较顽固，如果一个星期没有效果的话就来我这里补一次，还有那个免疫蛋白的屁股针，一共要扎三针，今天第一针，每周这个时候来找我补上”  
曼婷整个人都瘫软了，闷闷的应着，“嗯”  
程梁还是抱着曼婷去浴室，手指挖抠曼婷的下体，试图多清理出一些自己的东西  
“唉，可惜了，射进去的还要挖出来”  
“要挖的，不然……”  
“不然什么，有了不是挺好的，多了个孩子，还能天天有奶吃”  
曼婷心里一慌，居然真有一些期待，不过理性告诉曼婷，不要这样  
好在程梁也没继续说下去，给曼婷洗干净身子，穿上来时的衣服，和曼婷告别，“祝你面试成功，我等着你的好消息”  
“谢谢医生”  
曼婷抬头，已经是星光满天。周末孩子不在家，丈夫不知道在哪里鬼混，家里只有曼婷一个人，曼婷突然觉得万分轻松，买了些自己爱吃的，哼着歌回家了


End file.
